Sonho de uma Noite de Verão
by Akura-Chan
Summary: A história Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão, pelos personagens de Naruto! Não tem hentai, é só o nome mesmo! CONCLUÍDA
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Gente... Aqui estou eu de novo postando uma nova fic... Sabe, eu estava vendo uma apresentação do espetáculo "Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão", e tive a idéia de fazer ao estilo Naruto!

Sem ninjas, mas com os personagens... Bem talvez um ninja ou outro... Ta bom, a história inteira é ao estilo ninja...

Teremos no papel principal Sasuke e Sakura!

Antes vou apresentar os personagens:

**Sasuke **(Lisandro), apaixonado por Sakura.

**Sakura** (Hérmia), filha de Egeu, apaixonada por Sasuke.  
**Naruto** (Demétrio), apaixonado por Sakura.  
**Hinata** (Helena), apaixonada por Naruto.  
**Neji **(Teseu), Duque de Atenas.

**Tenten **(Hipólita), rainha das amazonas, noiva de Teseu.

**Shikamaru** (Oberon), rei dos elfos.  
**Ino** (Titânia), rainha dos elfos.

**Temari** (Criança sagrada), erm... Precisa falar?

**Kiba** (Puck), ou o Bom Robim, obedece Shikamaru (O.O).  
**Tsunade** (Egeu), mãe de Hérmia (seria o pai, mas eu quis mãe).   
**Gai** (FLOR-DE-ERVILHA), elfo.  
**Kurenai **(TEIA-DE-ARANHA), elfo.  
**Kakashi** (TRAÇA), elfo.   
**Shizune** (SEMENTE-DE-MOSTARDA), elfo.  
**Orochimaru** (Filóstrato), diretor de festas na corte de Teseu.  
**Kabuto** (Quince), carpinteiro.  
**Shino** (Snug), marceneiro e asno (V6 entendem depois)  
**Chouji** (Bottom), tecelão.  
**Lee** (Flauta), alfaiate.

Bom... Esclarecendo... Não tem bem esse negócio de Shino é bom, não trabalha com Orochimaru, é que faltaram personagens e eu queria colocar os quatro casais principais (SASUXSAKU, TENXNEJI, INOXSHIKA e NARUXHINA).

Hoje é mais a apresentação da história (que já esta quase pronta), mas só postarei o resto se vocês quiserem! Quero pelo menos cinco reviews positivas!

oo

_Sonho de uma Noite de Verão_

_Capítulo 1_

_Apresentação_

Uma bela menina de cabelos róseos e olhos jade, que por mais inocente que parecesse, era na verdade uma ninja. Uma ninja que estava infeliz, já que iria ser obrigada a se casar, e pior, sua melhor amiga Hinata, era apaixonada por seu noivo Naruto!

E tudo ainda piora ainda mais, pelo fato dela ser apaixonada e correspondida por seu amigo de infância Sasuke... Ele já tinha se declarado.

Mas não tinha como, sua mãe Tsunade, uma mulher de resPEITO (desculpe xD, não podia deixar passar!), a amazona Tenten e o representante de Zeus, Neji (seu noivo), já haviam combinado tudo... Iriam se casar juntos...

Só de imaginar a tristeza de Hinata quando soube Sakura já ficava triste... Para sua vila, era uma ótima noticia, mas para ela, Hinata e Sasuke, estava sendo um pesadelo!

Quanto a Naruto? Ele era apaixonado por Sakura.

oo

Não tão longe daquilo tudo, na floresta que se seguia após a vila, Ino e Shikamaru brigavam, já que ambos queriam controlar Temari, uma criança sagrada, filha de Zeus que no momento, estava em posse de Ino...

Eles viviam brigando, mesmo assim, eram casados!

Ao lado de Ino, se encontravam os (as) elfos Gai-De-Ervilha, Kurenai-Teia-De-Aranha, Kakashi-Traça-Paradise, e Shizune-De-Mostarda.

Já ao lado de Shikamaru, havia Kiba, seu fiel e brincalhão conselheiro e seguidor!

oo

Yoo minna... Gente, adorei! Sou fanática por essa história e sempre achei algo parecido em Naruto... Olha: A Sakura ama o Sasuke (que a ama também, mas é um enrolado!), Já Hinata ama Naruto, que ama (ou acha que ama) Sakura!

Na história verdadeira, Lisandro e Hérmia se amam, e Helena ama Demétrio, que por sua vez é apaixonado por Hérmia!

Bom, não tenho previsão para o fim da história (me equivoquei... Estou no cap. 4)! Mas me mandem reviews!!!

Kuss, da Akura-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo minna... Não me matem pela demora... Estou adorando fazer esta fic... É que tb estou começando uma fic InoShika... No final desse capitulo eu respondo as reviews...

Sem disclaimer?

Naruto pertence a aquele tiozinho q de tão importante q é, eu esqueci o nome!

Sakura acabara de combinar um encontro com seu amado Sasuke (que na história era romântico... ta?!) e já ia em direção ao jardim da floresta, quando é interceptada por sua amiga Hinata...

- Sakura-Chan, tu irás atrás de Sasuke-Kun de novo? Já esqueceste que estais noiva?!

- Ora, minha boa amiga Hinata-Chan... Tu sabes mais que ninguém que não desejo este casamento tanto quanto você! Alem disso, amo o Sasuke, e faria o impossível para casar-me com ele! Por nossa amizade, peço que não contes a ninguém sobre isso...

- Tu sabes que é errado, mas... Ai, não consigo ser tão negligente quanto sua mãe!

- Obrigado, Hinata-Chan! Obrigado!

Sakura lhe dá um abraço e sai aos pulos!

Sua velocidade ninja permitia que ninguém a visse. Já na floresta, deu de cara com um vulto.

Sim, era ele, Sasuke, seu Sasuke!

-Oh, Sasuke-Kun...

- Yo... Sakura-Chan.

Sakura lhe abraça e ele responde com um beijo apaixonado. Assim que se soltam, Sakura começa a chorar.

- Calma, calma. Está tudo bem agora.

- Como minha mãe pode ser tão cruel Sasuke-Kun... Ela sabe que eu te amo, mas quer me casar com um baka qualquer, ainda mais o Naruto!

- O idiota do Naruto? K'so...

- Chuif... Eu não quero me casar com ele Sasuke-Kun, quero me casar com você!

- Então case-se comigo.

- Nani?

- É isso mesmo... Vamos fugir desse lugar! Aí nos casamos bem longe daqui e nem Tenten e Neji irão impedir!

- Sim... Mas é claro... Assim a Hinata-Chan também ficará feliz!

- Mas... Não conte a ela... Não que eu não confie nela, mas sabe como é quando Naruto está!

- Mas... Ãhn... Ta.

O que eles não sabiam, é que Hinata via tudo... Mesmo de longe, seu Byakugan permitia que ela visse tudo, e sabendo leitura labial, tudo ficava mais fácil!

oo

- Baka... Eu cuidarei da Temari!

- Aff... Que problemática... Por que ao invés de enrolar, não me dá logo ela... Alem de irresponsável, você é irritante!

- Quem é você pra falar de responsabilidade Shikamaru?! Você que esqueceu do meu aniversário trezentos anos seguidos!

- Aham.

- Quem é irritante, hein?!

Enquanto Ino e Shikamaru tinham outra crise, os lacaios de ambos e Temari só olhavam assustados.

oo

- Neji, o que será que está acontecendo com essas pessoas... Sinto que algo esta para acontecer...

- Hum... Também estou preocupado, Tenten... Mas por Zeus, tudo dará certo!

oo

Uma bela moça corria pela floresta, temendo alguém descobrisse seu plano, logo ela e seu amado iriam fugir... Um sorriso surgiu em sua face... Sasuke-Kun a pedira em casamento, era bom demais para ser verdade!

Enquanto isso, Hinata não sabia se contava tudo para seu amado Naruto ou se mantesse segredo, o plano de sua amiga Sakura... Maldita hora em que foi ouvir a conversa dos dois, seria mais fácil se Sakura fugisse, sem ela saber, assim pelo menos, não ia manter sua consciência pesada.

Continua...

Yoo minna... É as coisas estão começando a ficar quentes entre nossos ninjas...

Respondendo reviews...

Neko Sannyh Uzumaki: EEE... Q bom que gostou... Taí a continuação!

Rai-chan O.O : EU sei... Sabe... É que eu gosto em especial desse casal, alem disso, o Naruto é 'apaixonado' pela Sakura, não que ele seja como Demétrio, mas eu até que relacionei bem o Naruto e a Hinata, não?!... Bom, Sasuke realmente, não é daqueles caras românticos, mas eu já tinha pensado em colocar ele meio OOC, ta?! É... Admito que ficaria melhor... Mas não gosto da idéia do Sasuke ser apaixonado pela Hinata... Mal aí amantes de SasuxHina...

Uchiha ka-chan: Ai, sabe o que é?!... Eu queria deixar um pouco fiel as reais personagens... Mas então vamos fazer uma votação... Vou colocar a votação aqui daqui algumas linhas, ta?!

dinni n.n: Que bom q está gostando! Bem como eu disse no começo, é mais uma introdução!

Uchiha Ayu: Uhm… Só por isso, vou demorar sete meses pra postar a próxima… Hahshauhaushu Risada maléfica, brincadeirinha, não sou TÃO má…

Sakusasuke: Aqui estava eu triste por esta fic ser um desastre, quando alguém manda review... Aiai, tenho que te agradecer... Ah, e aí ta a continuação...

**Minna... Votação, qual será o nome de Kakashi nessa fic? Escolham... As votações serão até a postagem do próximo capítulo!!**

_**Kakashi-Traça-Paradise**_

_**Kakashi-Traça-Icha-Icha-Paradise**_

_**Kakachi-love-ichan-icha-paradise**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Enquanto isso, Hinata não sabia se contava tudo para seu amado Naruto ou se mantesse segredo, o plano de sua amiga Sakura... Maldita hora em que foi ouvir a conversa dos dois, seria mais fácil se Sakura fugisse, sem ela saber, assim pelo menos, não ia manter sua consciência pesada."_

Yoo minna... Desculpem a demora, mas a votação esta demorada... Prolongarei o prazo pro próximo capítulo, isso vai atrasar a história... Mas sem problemas... Eu já estou resolvendo tudo com o fogo da juventude que arde no meu peito! pose do Gai

Fora isso, essa edição vai ficar "meio curta"...

Pra quem não sabe, ou não entendeu, a Tenten e o Neji vão se casar também... A intenção deles era fazer um casamento duplo, com a Sakura e o Naruto!

Aproveitem...!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a um tiozinho aí, que de tão importante que é, eu esqueci o nome... xD

oo

Era véspera do casamento de Sakura, todos estavam fazendo os preparativos, mas era necessária a prova do vestido, e a menina não estava muito a vontade com a situação...

- Vamos filhinha, prova o vestido pra mamãe...

- Eu já falei que não sou mais uma criança, e pare!

- Mas... Eu paguei tããão caro!

- Deixa de mentiras! A Tenten e o Neji pagaram tudo!

- '

Hinata entra de repente com um semblante triste.

- Hora, o que foi minha boa amiga?

Hinata olha para Sakura, mas desvia o olhar logo em seguida, uma lagrima rola por seu rosto.

- Eu... Não mereço a sua amizade!

E sai correndo chorando...

oo

Já estava anoitecendo, e enquanto Tenten, e Sakura experimentavam seus vestidos e conversavam e Sasuke pensava em um jeito de fugir naquela noite e Hinata chorava, e Naruto continuava com aquela cara de bobo, um grupo de camponeses planejavam o teatro que iriam fazer no dia seguinte, depois do casamento, para comemorar.

Não eram nenhuma companhia de teatro, mas davam pro gasto.

Eram eles:

Orochimaru, que era o diretor de festas de Neji, Kabuto, que era um carpinteiro, Shino, o marceneiro, Chouji que era tecelão e Lee, que era um alfaiate...

- Vamos lá, devemos impressionar a todos! Principalmente as noivas!

- Lee, é a décima sétima vez que você fala isso hoje!

- Cale a boca maldito... Só porque aceitei participar disso não quer dizer que seremos amigos!

- Estou com fome!

- (Todos) JÁ SABEMOS!

Enquanto isso, alguém os via com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto seu rei lhe passava as instruções...

Continua...

Yoo minna! Respondendo review (que foram poucas dessa vez T.T)...

Beguinho-chan: OOOOONNNEEEEGAAAIIII... Você me mandou um review quando eu estava postando... Então respondendo... É meio complicado mesmo, esse negócio de personagens, até porque para decorar, eu li sete vezes seguidas! (n.n')... Que bom que gosta desse casal, eu também acho Sasuke e Sakura um casal muito kawaii!

Uchiha Ayu: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... Vou demorar vinte e quatro meses dessa vez!! Ei, a próxima sai em no Maximo três semanas!!


	4. Chapter 4

_- Estou com fome!_

_- (Todos) JÁ SABEMOS!_

_Enquanto isso, alguém os via com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto seu rei lhe passava as instruções..._

Yoo minna!! Nossa, demorei.

Desculpem... Não enrolo tanto desde... Ah, eu sei lá... Tou bem mais rápida que a maioria, que faz um cap. A cada mês... Então é oficial... Sou uma desocupada!

Mas, tenho que pedir desculpas a Uchiha Ayu, pela demora, e eu falando que saía em três semanas... É que agora ando um pouco ocupada, e gostaria de pedir a todos para votarem no nome do Kakashi (vide capítulo anterior e anterior ao anterior).

E quero também aproveitar para conhecer gente nova ...

Bom, chega de enrolações:

Naruto pertence a um débil, insensível, e nada romântico porque eu o ode... Erm... Naruto não me pertence, mas o Neji e o Sasuke são todinhos meus... risada maléfica USHuHuhuHUauhsuHAsuaHsuHsuHuahsu

oo

Capítulo três

Kiba ia divertido pela floresta com seu fiel Akamaru (que na história ela um cachorro duende xD) a procura de algo que seria essencial para o plano de Shikamaru, quando...

- Achei! O rei vai adorar! Talvez ele até me apresente umas cachorri... Errr... Duendinhas!

- Au! significa: hai!

Kiba segurava em mãos uma flor com um liquido cristalino dentro e, tomando cuidado para não derrubar, usou suas habilidades ninjas para chegar o mais rápido possível para avisar seu mestre.

oo

Voltando ao bloco principal da história:

Sakura estava preocupada com Hinata...

"_Eu... Não mereço a sua amizade!"_

- Minha amiga... Será que algo aconteceu enquanto não estava?!

Nesse momento, apareceu Tenten com seu vestido de noiva.

- Que tal estou?! – Perguntou Tenten que estava com um belo vestido de noiva e apenas um coque, o que, Sakura admitia, a deixava mais adulta.

- Uau! Estais realmente bela!

- Sei... Bela está tu! É realmente um belo vestido de noiva!

- Sim... "Pena que não irei usá-lo."- Apenas pensou o final.

- O que lhe aflige minha amiga?

- Estou apenas preocupada com meus votos "Será que farei com a pessoa certa? Não, eu nem farei com Naruto".

Nesse momento, Sakura pensou em Hinata. Pobre Hinata, é apaixonada por Naruto desde sua primeira lembrança da amiga! Quanto a Naruto? Ele é louco por Sakura desde que a conheceu, sempre ignorou Hinata e sempre dá uma de bobo!

- Sakura? Está tudo bem?

- Hãhn?Erm... Nani? "Está decidido..."

- Perguntei se está tudo bem, você parece pensativa!

- Não é nada... "... Hoje irei embora com Sasuke!"

oo

O ensaio estava sendo na floresta. Estavam criando uma peça da qual ninguém havia gostado, mas Orochimaru disse que satisfaria Neji.

- Não, idiotas! Mais ação, mais drama, mais romance!

- E por que eu tenho que ser a mulher? - perguntou um Lee de vestido.

- Alguém tem que ser... ¬¬ - respondeu Kabuto risonho.

Kiba, que só observava e já estava aos prantos de tanta risada, decidiu colocar o plano para funcionar. Com um feitiço, fez as roupas de o Lee desaparecem e, o vestido que estava nele, vai parar em Chouji. Depois, coloca pó de mico nas calças de Kabuto e de Orochimaru. Shino que não estava vendo nada, fica tranqüilo bebendo suco, quando de repente, tem a cabeça transformada em cabeça de asno.

Todos gritam:

- AAAAAHHHH! UM MONSTRO!

E saem correndo. Shino que não entendia nada foi até um lago que encontrara perto do local de ensaio e descobriu da pior maneira possível, o que causou um desmaio.

oo

Kiba apareceu perto da rainha Ino adormecida para, depois disso, colocar um pouco do liquido de uma flor em seus olhos fechados. Seguira as ordens de seu mestre, faltava apenas, arranjar um/uma besta.

oo

Bem, hoje é isso! Ficou legalzin... Eu gostei!

Aumentei um pouco, mas ainda ta pequeno... Vou aumentar mais! ò.ó

Sakusasuke

S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2

Agradecida, taí!

VVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM

**Minna... Votação, qual será o nome de Kakashi nessa fic? Escolham... As votações serão até a postagem do próximo capítulo!!**

_**Kakashi-Traça-Paradise**_

_**Kakashi-Traça-Icha-Icha-Paradise**_

_**Kakachi-love-ichan-icha-paradise**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kiba apareceu perto da rainha Ino adormecida para, depois disso, colocar um pouco do liquido de uma flor em seus olhos fechados. Seguira as ordens de seu mestre, faltava apenas, arranjar um/uma besta."_

Deixando de lengalenga e indo direto para a fic...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

O casamento se aproximava cada vez mais... E junto com ele: a fuga de Sakura com Sasuke, a raiva de Naruto, o desespero de Hinata e assim por diante.

Todos estavam enrascados, já que de certa forma a vida de todos se prendera ao casamento... Até mesmo do grupo de teatro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falando Nisso... O grupo de teatro estava agora perdido...

- Ei... Lee! Onde estamos?

- Não sei... Mas meu fogo da juventude nos guiará para fora dessa floresta escura!

- Estou com fome... As batatinhas acabaram... Eu quero minha mã... Peraí... Cadê o Shino?

De repente todos pararam onde estava e saíram correndo para procurar alguém que agora estava adormecido no lago, depois de um feitiço, ou melhor, uma mordida que levou de Akamaru, o cão de Kiba.

Ele acorda...

- Onde estou? Cadê meus óculos escuros? O que fizeram com meu topete?

Foi quando percebeu que não estava sozinho... Ao lado dele, havia uma bela mulher adormecida, de cabelos loiros, e dois lindos orbes azuis, direcionadas a ele com todo o carinho...

- Meu amor...

Até o próprio Shikamaru ficara estático com a imagem que viu, isso antes de se por a rir, assim como Kiba...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura... Está na... – Tsunade parou na hora ao reparar que a filha não estava no quarto. Saiu que nem louca gritando: "Filhaaaaaaa! Socorro dona Tenten! A minha Sakurinha foi seqüestrada!"!

Tenten, ao ouvir isso, ficou irada... Não só por perceber que Sakura fugira, mas também por ser chamada de 'dona'.

- Ora... E pensar que eu sou mais nova do que ela... – sussurrou.

A verdade é que já estava de noite e ela e Sasuke combinaram logo depois do pôr-do-sol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Onde Você está Sakura?

- Sasuke... – Um sussurro baixo vindo da arvore despertou a atenção do jovem Uchiha.

- Sakura?

- Sou eu mesma...

- Conseguiu sair sem ninguém ver?!

Bem... Logo que eu saí, eu ouvi minha mãe gritando pelo meu nome... Acho que quebrei um galhinho... – Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- Erm... Tudo bem... Vamos! "É... Ela nunca foi a melhor ninja do mundo, mas...".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto não estava se agüentando de ódio! Sakura fugiu! A SUA Sakura fugiu! E PIOR! Fugiu com seu maior rival... Uchiha Sasuke! Era azar demais para um só dia.

Hinata que olhava o loiro impaciente ao seu lado se sentia profundamente arrependida. Como ela tivera esse direito? Depois de Sakura confiar nela... Bom... Não é bem confiar, já que ela estava espionando, mas... Mesmo assim!

- Hinata... Você vem comigo... irei acabar com o Teme!

- M-Mas... Naruto-Kun...

- Sim Hinata?

- N-Não é nada não...

- Hum... Sakura se casará comigo hoje... Provavelmente deve estar hipnotizada tara fugir com um baka como aquele!

- Iiiiihhh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino estava numa situação extremamente confortável... Desde quando se apaixonara por um homem com rosto de burro de carga? Não sabia, mas sabia que Shino também não negava o conforto que ela lhe dava.

Estava Ino dando uvas na boca de Shino.

Shikamaru, aproveitando que ela estava distraída, levou Temari para seu reinado, mas não sem antes escutar algumas da criança sagrada...

- Ei! A rainha sabe que você está me levando? Por acaso você é maluco? Se pensa que ela vai autorizar, está realmente louco. – Depois de tudo explicado – O que? Apaixonada por um cara de asno? Você acha que isso vai acabar bem? E se ela resolver se separar de você e casar com ele?

Opa! Peraí! Shikamaru não havia pensado nisso...

E se sua apesar de problemática, amada rainha resolvesse abandona-lo!? Mas não ia deixar MESMO! Mandou amordaçarem Temari para que essa parasse de encher o saco e foi atrás de Ino com o antídoto em suas mãos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto e Hinata estavam na floresta quando ela admitiu seu amor. A reação de Naruto foi tentar faze-la pensar que amava outro. Shikamaru que estava passando, viu a cena e sentiu-se ressentido ao ver as lagrimas que saíam dos olhos perolados da menina.

Chamou Kiba e pediu que ele usasse a flor neles.

Foi nesse momento que pérola e safira encontraram-se com esmeralda e ônix em tom meio rubi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Eu sou má!

Novamente deixei para o próximo capítulo que será o penúltimo!

beijões


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kiba apareceu perto da rainha Ino adormecida para, depois disso, colocar um pouco do liquido de uma flor em seus olhos fechados. Seguira as ordens de seu mestre, faltava apenas, arranjar um/uma besta."_

Deixando de lengalenga e indo direto para a fic...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

O casamento se aproximava cada vez mais... E junto com ele: a fuga de Sakura com Sasuke, a raiva de Naruto, o desespero de Hinata e assim por diante.

Todos estavam enrascados, já que de certa forma a vida de todos se prendera ao casamento... Até mesmo do grupo de teatro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falando Nisso... O grupo de teatro estava agora perdido...

- Ei... Lee! Onde estamos?

- Não sei... Mas meu fogo da juventude nos guiará para fora dessa floresta escura!

- Estou com fome... As batatinhas acabaram... Eu quero minha mã... Peraí... Cadê o Shino?

De repente todos pararam onde estava e saíram correndo para procurar alguém que agora estava adormecido no lago, depois de um feitiço, ou melhor, uma mordida que levou de Akamaru, o cão de Kiba.

Ele acorda...

- Onde estou? Cadê meus óculos escuros? O que fizeram com meu topete?

Foi quando percebeu que não estava sozinho... Ao lado dele, havia uma bela mulher adormecida, de cabelos loiros, e dois lindos orbes azuis, direcionadas a ele com todo o carinho...

- Meu amor...

Até o próprio Shikamaru ficara estático com a imagem que viu, isso antes de se por a rir, assim como Kiba...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura... Está na... – Tsunade parou na hora ao reparar que a filha não estava no quarto. Saiu que nem louca gritando: "Filhaaaaaaa! Socorro dona Tenten! A minha Sakurinha foi seqüestrada!"!

Tenten, ao ouvir isso, ficou irada... Não só por perceber que Sakura fugira, mas também por ser chamada de 'dona'.

- Ora... E pensar que eu sou mais nova do que ela... – sussurrou.

A verdade é que já estava de noite e ela e Sasuke combinaram logo depois do pôr-do-sol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Onde Você está Sakura?

- Sasuke... – Um sussurro baixo vindo da arvore despertou a atenção do jovem Uchiha.

- Sakura?

- Sou eu mesma...

- Conseguiu sair sem ninguém ver?!

Bem... Logo que eu saí, eu ouvi minha mãe gritando pelo meu nome... Acho que quebrei um galhinho... – Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- Erm... Tudo bem... Vamos! "É... Ela nunca foi a melhor ninja do mundo, mas...".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto não estava se agüentando de ódio! Sakura fugiu! A SUA Sakura fugiu! E PIOR! Fugiu com seu maior rival... Uchiha Sasuke! Era azar demais para um só dia.

Hinata que olhava o loiro impaciente ao seu lado se sentia profundamente arrependida. Como ela tivera esse direito? Depois de Sakura confiar nela... Bom... Não é bem confiar, já que ela estava espionando, mas... Mesmo assim!

- Hinata... Você vem comigo... irei acabar com o Teme!

- M-Mas... Naruto-Kun...

- Sim Hinata?

- N-Não é nada não...

- Hum... Sakura se casará comigo hoje... Provavelmente deve estar hipnotizada tara fugir com um baka como aquele!

- Iiiiihhh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino estava numa situação extremamente confortável... Desde quando se apaixonara por um homem com rosto de burro de carga? Não sabia, mas sabia que Shino também não negava o conforto que ela lhe dava.

Estava Ino dando uvas na boca de Shino.

Shikamaru, aproveitando que ela estava distraída, levou Temari para seu reinado, mas não sem antes escutar algumas da criança sagrada...

- Ei! A rainha sabe que você está me levando? Por acaso você é maluco? Se pensa que ela vai autorizar, está realmente louco. – Depois de tudo explicado – O que? Apaixonada por um cara de asno? Você acha que isso vai acabar bem? E se ela resolver se separar de você e casar com ele?

Opa! Peraí! Shikamaru não havia pensado nisso...

E se sua apesar de problemática, amada rainha resolvesse abandona-lo!? Mas não ia deixar MESMO! Mandou amordaçarem Temari para que essa parasse de encher o saco e foi atrás de Ino com o antídoto em suas mãos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto e Hinata estavam na floresta quando ela admitiu seu amor. A reação de Naruto foi tentar faze-la pensar que amava outro. Shikamaru que estava passando, viu a cena e sentiu-se ressentido ao ver as lagrimas que saíam dos olhos perolados da menina.

Chamou Kiba e pediu que ele usasse a flor neles.

Foi nesse momento que pérola e safira encontraram-se com esmeralda e ônix em tom meio rubi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Eu sou má!

Novamente deixei para o próximo capítulo que será o penúltimo!

beijões


	7. Chapter 7

"_Foi nesse momento que pérola e safira encontraram-se com esmeralda e ônix em tom meio rubi."_

Penúltimo capítulo! Aleluia saiu!

Depois vêm "Noite de lagrimas" (yu yu), " O Fim..." (Naruto – começada), " Sweet Vampire" (saint seya - UA), "A Reconciliação" ( Saint seya – one shot), "wind" ( Naruto), "How to Save a life" ( Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle) e por aí vai!

Obs.: A maioria dessas fics está pronta... Só uma ou outra estão em construção!

Vamos lá!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba, não sabia quem era o homem que Shikamaru pedira para enfeitiçar (já que o próprio já havia saído correndo que nem doido), então resolveu enfeitiçar os dois logo de uma vez...

Chamou Akamaru e todos logo estavam dormindo, até mesmo as moças. Depois de pingar o remédio nos olhos de cada um, foi para os arbustos para ver o que aconteceria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru chegou ao destino desejado.

- Ino, eu... – Quando chegou, deu de cara com a cena mais estranha que já viu. Ino estava belíssima com o asno em um monte de flores ao seu lado, tentando... Fugir?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Certo. Passemos para algo mais normal (ou quase u.ú).

Hinata foi a primeira a acordar e foi logo ajudar Naruto, que ao vê-la, apaixonou-se instantaneamente, assim como Sasuke.

- Hinata?! Como pude não ver que tu és a mais bela mulher que já vi em toda a minha vida! Case-se comigo!

- Mas, Naruto-kun?!

- Espere Hinata... Case-se comigo! – Sasuke falou, e Sakura que estava acordando, ouviu.

- Mas... Sasuke-kun! Estamos enamorados, não estamos?!

- Sinto muito, Sakura. Mas meu único amor é a Hinata!

- Hinata... Como pôde?! Éramos amigas, não?! – Ao dizer isso, Sakura saiu correndo as lagrimas.

- Espere Sakura-chan...! Eu não fiz nada! – E saiu correndo desesperada atrás da amiga, pedindo desculpas.

- Hinata-chan, espere! E o nosso casamento?! – Disseram Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo e saindo correndo atrás de Hinata declamando palavras de amor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru achou a cena, no mínimo hilária. Ino colocava mais flores e Shino as tirava com espirros, enquanto isso, as fadas traziam cada vez mais comidas para o asno comer.

Mas o rei dos elfos resolveu acabar logo com aquilo. Lançou uma magia que transformou novamente a cabeça de Shino e enquanto o marceneiro fugia, lançou um feitiço de sono na sua rainha.

Enquanto estava adormecida, Shikamaru jogou o antídoto e não saiu de seu lado até acordar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda Atenas procurava pelos casais desesperados para que o casamento acontecesse logo, e nesse meio tempo, quem estava mais fula era Tenten:

- Como eles ousaram fugir da rainha das amazonas?! Chamarei minhas súditas para procurarem-nos se não os encontrarem até o findar do dia!

Neste momento, a busca acelerou-se, já que Neji não queria celebrar seu casamento e funeral daqueles quatro ao mesmo tempo. Ás vezes sua noiva era meio impaciente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba contou a Shikamaru o que houve, enquanto este cuidava de Ino e este o achou tão burro como uma porta. Mandou-lhe concertar o que fez no moreno e deixar o louro do jeito que estava.

Em meio as ordens de Shikamaru, Ino acordou...

- O que aconteceu..?!

Ao ouvir o questionamento, Shikamaru enpalideceu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Próximo é o ultimo cap!!!

Qual será a reação de Ino? Será que acharão os casais até o fim do dia? Tenten fará mesmo o que falou? Shino fugirá? Sakura perdoará Hinata? Por que faço essas perguntas?

Todas as respostas no próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

"- O que aconteceu

"_- O que aconteceu..?!_

_Ao ouvir o questionamento, Shikamaru enpalideceu."_

Juro q aquelas fics estão prontas... mas tirei férias forçadas...

E só vou posta-las quando as de caps. estiverem completas!

--

- Ino... Oi, amorzinho... – O nervoso Nara tentava disfarçar.

- O que você fez dessa vez?! – A cara da rainha não era nada amigável – Cadê a Temari?!

Close para Temari amordaçada e toda amarrada atrás da árvore.

- Droga... Ficar inventando mentiras é problemático...

--

O quarteto continuava correndo incansavelmente, enquanto Kiba tentava (só tentava) acompanha-los. Até que uma brilhante idéia surgiu na cabeça do nosso querido bom robim...

Sakura, percebendo que despistara a garota de olhos perolados, caiu de joelhos e pôs-se a chorar. E, ao seu lado, percebendo sua tristeza, estava um lindo cachorrinho.

- Mas – fungada – que belo cãozinho... Por que encontra-se tão solitário em uma noite com essa?! Foste abandonado por teu dono como eu?!

E o cachorro, em resposta começou a latir, mas quando Sakura olhou para trás, já havia levado uma marretada na cabeça.

--

A garota de olhos perolados já não sabia mais o que fazer. Já havia procurado por todos os lugares, mas nada de sua amiga encontrava.

Quando olhara para trás percebeu que estava só.

Estava.

- Hinata!

Surgiu um ponto amarelado que a garota logo percebeu ser o rosto de seu amado e desastrado loiro.

- Saia, Naruto-Kun...

- M-Mas... Por que? Não me amas?

- Pare de brincar com meus sentimentos!

A feição do loiro passou de assustada a nervosa.

- Achas que eu faria uma coisa dessas?! Preste atenção! Quando éramos crianças e eu era apenas um pobretão, tu e Sakura foram as primeiras pessoas que preocuparam-se comigo! Eu achava que o carinho que sentia por Sakura era amor, mas não é bem assim... Eu amo-te desde criança, só não conseguia perceber isso!

Os olhos da pálida plebéia se arregalaram.

- Naruto-Kun...

- Casa-te comigo, Hinata-Chan?

Ao ouvir tal apelido, Hinata não pode segurar o sorriso. Naruto era apaixonado por ela também!

E ao fundo, uma voz falou:

-Acho que não preciso interferir com estes dois...

--

Sasuke estava caminhando por entre a relva, a procura de sua doce Hinata, quando deparou-se com Sakura, desmaiada. Correu em direção á garota.

A garota tinha o, antes belo e formoso vestido rosa, enlameado e os olhos verdes como as folhas daquela floresta, fechados e inchados. Ao ver aquilo, o coração do jovem se apertou, e foi como se algo estralasse em sua mente.

"Eu... Amo a Sakura!"

E os olhos ônix se encheram de arrependimento.

- Sakura...

E como se estivesse atendendo ao seu chamado, a rosada acordou.

- Sasuke-Kun?! Minha cabeça...

E apenas recebeu um abraço apertado, retribuindo na mesma medida.

--

Tenten estava furiosa. O sol se pusera, e Neji ainda pedia-lhe paciência, dizendo que faltava tempo para o casamento começar.

Trancara-se em seu quarto e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Tenten... – Disse uma voz em tom baixo.

Quando a morena olhou para a janela, encontrou-se com os olhos azuis da loira que controlava os elfos.

- Ino... Como vais? Vieste para o casamento?

- E como eu haveria de perder?! – Disse a loira abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Mas infelizmente está atrasado...Os outros noivos sumiram... Ao que parece, a rosada fugiste com outro homem e quanto ao loiro... Hum, não sei.

- E se eu disseste que os dois não eram enamorados?!

Os olhos da morena tingiram um brilho de curiosidade.

--

E o casamento começara, finalmente.

Da primeira fila, podia-se ver Ino e Shikamaru, este com uma cara de tédio, mas discretamente, por debaixo do banco, de mão dada com sua esposa, que chorava de emoção, molhando sua túnica tomara-que caia.

Os noivos, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke assumiram seus postos, cada qual com uma coloração de terno, branco, cinza e preto.

E as noivas entraram, elegantes. A primeira foi Tenten, que vestia uma túnica de amazona toda branca. Os cabelos, presos em um único coque. Seu buquê era lilás.

Logo atrás, veio Hinata, com uma túnica longa e um V na frente, que realçavam seus fartos seios. Os curtos cabelos encontravam-se soltos. Seu buquê era azul-claro.

Por fim, entrou, Sakura, com uma, também longa, túnica mas que se prendia em apenas um de seus ombros e um generoso devote na parte de baixo, deixando a mostra um pouco da perna. Seu buquê era rosa.

As noivas uniram-se aos seus pares e juntas celebraram seu casamento. Todos se emocionaram na hora dos beijos e os buquês foram parar na mão de Tsunade, que olhou discretamente para Jiraya, um homem que por lá vivia; Ino, que pela confusão havia entrado sem-querer e Temari, que olhou discretamente para um certo elfo de bochechas vermelhas que deu em resposta um sorriso bem significativo, afinal, ter trocado de guardião tem suas vantagens...

**--OWARI--**

Acabei!!

Uhullllll!!


End file.
